Vancant Pleasures
by Sayori
Summary: What transpires between the time Cain manipulates Shido's mind, and Cyric tracks them down and exacts his revenge. More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my little blurb on the side, of what happens between the time Shido's mind is screwed with, and Cyric tracks him down. Hope you like it.

------

Vacant Pleasures – chapter one

By Sayori

Tapping the unused nail file against an already manicured nail, Cain watched his pet sleeping the heavy slumber of the mind-raped. He could feel the residual struggles in Shido's thoughts, but it was useless. He was just that much stronger than his pet, and no amount of Cyric's blood would ever change that.

His Nordic eyes narrowed at the thought of the other, his grip tightening on the file. He was surprised when he heard the metal snap. He had broken it in half he saw when he looked down. The sharp corners had not pierced his skin. Disgusted with the flimsy material, he flung the pieces away from him.

_Sometimes I only remember the days when you were young; those days when you were young and stupid. You had no reason to complain. You were taken care of, and able to do whatever your heart desired. I flowed inside you. I made you, and loved you. What happened? What made you think you were evil, that what we shared was evil, all of a sudden?_

Cain had pondered this frequently over the years. He remembered that night clearly. They had been lying together, asleep, in their bed. He had awoken because of the sudden rush of cold air against his skin where Shido's body had been keeping him warm. His love had been sitting at the foot of the bed, dressed and shaking slightly.

Cain's heart winced at the memory of the look on Shido's flawless face. It was one that combined disgust, horror and hatred, and it had been directed at him. He had tried to talk Shido out of this bizarre emotional decision of his. But his little one told him he could never "love a monster". A monster, how dramatic his _copil_ was. He was no more a monster than Shido, than any other vampire. He had said this, argued with Shdio, trying to get him to think logically and not let his emotions rule his actions. It had only driven Shido further from him.

He could have stopped Shido that night, by force. But he had let him go, why he couldn't understand. He should have known his pet would balk at any attempt to bring him back. Who wouldn't after being allowed to leave in the first place?

Heaving a weary sigh, the blonde shook his head unhappily. He should have never let his pet leave in the first place. None of the mess would have happened if he hadn't let him go.

The whispered scrap of fabric against skin brought him back to the present. His eyes focused on the stirring form beneath the covers again. The lilac-haired vampire was half-awake, not deep enough to be asleep but not awake enough to be active. Finding a more comfortable position on his side, Shido went still, drifting towards the hazy slumber he had barely left.

Doubt was gone from Cain's mind. Any price was worth paying to see this again. Moving silently, Cain left the chair he had positioned across the room from the bed and slunk to the bedside. He squatted so his face was level with Shido's. The soft, slow breaths the younger vampire exhaled touched Cain's cheek delicately. The ice azure eyes softened to a gentler blue, something deeper and inherently softer. He stayed where he was for a few minutes, enjoying the pleasure of his view. He couldn't keep himself from sliding into bed beside his pet, and taking the sleeping vampire in his arms. He fit Shido's head under his chin, and everything was perfect. Their bodies still matched like they had been made for each other. That pesky lump developed in Cain's throat again. How was he ever going to survive this exquisite pleasure?

----

Review, yes? Merci!


	2. Chapter 2

Vacant Pleasures- chapter two

By Sayori

A full day had passed, and the moon was high once again. The air was chilled with the first touches of early Northern European fall. Snow would be falling soon; a few weeks at the latest. Every living, and in one case not so living, creature was hidden away in a warm spot, curled and huddled together with a loved one. Most everything was still and asleep. The blonde elder was awake, completely, but had not moved, keeping a possessive hold on the sleeping vampire inside the circle of his arms. An arm was draped across one of Shido's side. It had a look of carelessness, but a closer inspection saw it to be keeping a firm hold. The other was being used as a pillow by the sleeping youngling. Azure eyes were unwaveringly focused on his face. In slumber, the features were smooth and unlined, completely relaxed.

This was quite the sight for Cain. It had been a long time since he had had an opportunity like this. Often he had observed his _copil_ without being sighted, but he had not seen Shido sleep- actually sleep- in maybe a century or more. He couldn't keep himself from pressing his face into the silk of his _copil's_ hair. The perfume was enough to make him groan. Rose, lavender; those were familiar and distinctly Shido. None of his other children smelled like Shido. Not a single one. It was not a random stroke of luck. He had made sure of it. Jasmine would soon return to the scent. Different blood, different scent. The slight aftertaste of honey that was infecting the pleasant odor was from the blood of his enemy. That would change soon enough.

Unexpectedly, Shido, stirred, rising a little form the stupor Cain had forcibly put him in. It wasn't far progress. Only enough to be like the sleep of an alcoholic. He turned, struggled a bit to switch to his other side. Shido's forehead was against his chest now. Knowing he would not awaken him, Cain slowly leaned back so he could pull his _frumos_ to him. He was comfortable on his back, with Shido's head resting on his shoulder. The younger vampire stirred some again, only to put a hand on his chest and settle back into sleep. He wasn't sure he could bear much more of this harmless touching. There was something so elating about it. But he did, for another full hour. No one could ever say he didn't have any self-control. Not waking Shido to seek physical confirmation of their reunion was damn hard. But he had to let the younger vampire awaken on his own. It was better if he let things happen naturally.

The first sign that his _copil _was waking was an inaudible murmur. Even with their close proximity, he couldn't make out what Shido had said. The hand that had been relaxed and lying at the center of his chest moved, shifting closer to Shido's body. Cain held his breath and waited patiently.

When those ocean blues looked at him groggily, his eyes softened and he smiled.

"Shido..."

"Mmn," the dazed vampire grunted, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, _frumos_, nothing at all."

"I can't be lovely if I feel this bad."

The smile widened. "Trust me, my pet, you are."

"Mmn." Shido obviously didn't believe him, but from the way their conversation was progressing, the chunks he had blocked off from Shido's consciousness were not getting anything through. He watched Shido lick his lips and yawn. He would be hungry soon. The thought worried the blonde momentarily. But Shido inched closer to him, and buried his face in his neck. That effectively removed all thoughts not related to the younger's body.

"It's cold."

"I'll warm you," He murmured huskily, smiling at his victory.He was almost undone when Shido pressed closer to him, so close not an inch of them wasn't touching it seemed. It took all of his self control to keep his hands in check.

"I'm still cold." The words were mere breaths against his skin. As soft a touch as the exhaled air was, it sent electricity to his every nerve. He stiffened, resisting with everything in him.

It was all for naught, he soon realized. The hot touch of his _copil's_ tongue was all the indicator he needed. A snarl left him. "Shido."

"Mmm?" was the only verbal reply he got. A set of sharp teeth nipped him.

Grabbing the younger vampire's shoulder, Cain pulled him away, watching with passion darkened eyes. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Shido looked at him quizzically. "Why can't I finish it?"

He said nothing, only slid away and got out of the bed. Pacing a few steps, he looked at his confused child. The intensity of his stare only confused his _copil_ more.

Puzzled, Shido sat up and swept the heavy fall of his hair back behind him. He clearly did not understand the magnitude of his actions. But then again, Cain reminded himself, he had no idea anything was out of the norm. He watched the smaller man slide across the bed and swing his legs over the side. He just watched as his once wayward child got off the edge and came to him. There was concern amid the confusion; he could feel it.

"What-?" Shido began, but he made the mistake of touching him, and Cain couldn't stop himself. He crushed the younger vampire against him, his kiss almost desperate. When he felt the initial resistance fade from Shido's body, he only held him tighter, which earned him a sharp nip. Surprised, he pulled his head away and stared at the other for a moment. But there was a smile on Shido's face, and something about it was... wicked. He felt a smile stretch his lips.

Oh, they were definitely going to have to make up for lost time.

With that as his final coherent thought, Cain forced the youngling backward, until he was close enough to the bed to be flung onto it. Cain followed him closely, pinning his child down. The desire he had held in check was now carnal and dangerously insistent. He had to have him, now, and nothing else would do.

One strong hand on Shido's neck kept him down, but his struggle to rise was as pleasurable as ripping his clothes off was. This time, perhaps only this time, the love they made was going to have to be a fight. It was the only way to get this pent-up aggression of his out. His copil seemed to sense this, and was struggling like he meant it, though Cain knew he didn't- the grasp he had on his little one's mind told him that. Shido was enjoying the game, and that had the power to fuel his arousal all on its own.

With a cat-like hiss, Shido twisted his body sharply and got out from under Cain. He had only scooted a foot up the bed before he was jerked back down by his ankle. Rearing up, he snapped his teeth at Cain's shoulder, the harsh clack telling him he had missed. The burning pain in _his_ shoulder was a deep scratch, and, smiling coquettishly, he glared at the blonde in the pause they both had. Tattered pieces of both of their shirts were drifting to the floor to settle among shred from their pants.

The moratorium only lasted a second. They were at each other again; this time Shido bearing Cain to the mattress. He was able to inflict a deep bite to Cain's forearm before he was hurled to the head of the bed. They were both bleeding now, and the heavy scent of it made them hungrier for one another. Dazed for just a moment, Shido leapt away just as Cain's claws came for him. They were both growling, but neither of them noticed their own sounds. He was turning to find the blonde with his eyes when the weight of him crashed into him from behind. Cain's arms snaked around him; one across the neck and one across the waist. His breathing was impaired as the grip tightened. Snarling furiously, he clawed the arm on his throat. Unphased, Cain bore him back to the bed, face down again. Arms mostly pinned between the mattress and Cain's arm, Shido struggled bodily. A dark chuckle sounded by his ear and the arm around his waist was removed to rip off what was left of his clothes.

The sound of ripping cloth was musical to Cain. Their snarling and tearing at one another arousing. This was exactly how it needed to be. He immobilized his pet while he removed the bothersome pieces that remained of their garments, but loosened his grip afterward. He could keep the lilac-haired vampire pinned to the bed with one hand on the small of his back. The youngling struggled hard, and it made him smile. They had played cat and mouse in the bedroom like this for years. He pressed close to Shido, breathed his scent in deep and sunk his fangs into the flawless creamy flesh of his shoulder. The pained roar only served to excite him into harsher treatment, but Shido's body language said nothing about a desire to not be touched. They both wanted it, and that was what spurred him on.

The sounds of their viscous lovemaking never reached the stillness beyond the cabin's walls. Nothing moved, and the absence of wind turned the mountain forest silent. The trees were only monuments to the passage of time, dormant and immobile. The night seemed to be holding its breath, as if it were waiting to see if this pivotal moment passed without Shido's full awareness kicking in. If it did, the night would never be so quiet again.

-----

Author's note:

Shido seems very different now, I know. Remember though, he was very much wicked and deeply in love with Cain before his human emotions and morals kicked in. For years he was completely content and enjoyed the hunt immensely- they ruined villages together after all-, but those pesky human trappings kicked back in and drove him away. This is the state Cain reverted him back to. He hasn't erased his memories. He can't without making Shido his once again in blood and soul. He has simply placed blocks on what he doesn't want his _frumos_ (his lovely) to remember, like the blocks we put up to keep a horrific childhood experience out of our conscious recollections. Will the blocks he placed be like the ones we have, and let some info through? We shall see.

We will only be privy to Cain's thoughts in this fic. I know, I'm such a meanie.

More to come, yes, yes. We will see where Cain is hiding with his _copil_ (his child) and how Shido deals with feeding- the very thing that sent him running from Cain in the first place. Oh my, what will happen? Stay tuned and find out.


End file.
